


All's Fair in Love and Superheroing

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru: Top student, popular, successful Etsy shop owner, and only a LITTLE clumsy around the secret love of his life (shut up, Iwa-chan, it's still technically a secret if he doesn't know, okay??).</p><p>Ladybug: Confident, resourceful, all-around kickass superhero with great moves and an extremely reliable -if way too flirty and cheesy- partner that he could trust with his life.</p><p>Tooru loves both parts of his life and by 17, he's struck up a pretty successful balance between them, if he did say so himself. So of course the universe throws a wrench into his plans during his third year in the form of Akumatized classmates, a scarily perceptive Chat Noir, and one Kuroo Tetsurou, who's suddenly noticing him more and more, to his clumsiness' great horror.</p><p>It can't get more hectic than this...Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Superheroing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, I finally finished chapter one! First and foremost, this is all thanks to [Ginger](http://lafginger.tumblr.com/) , who got me into this show, and tossed the idea at me, and then didn't relent with feeding it and nurturing it, and now it's this; the Miraculous Ladybug AU that you probably never even considered for Oikuro, but is happening anyway. Just, hold my hand and come along for the ride.  
> (PLUS, SHE DREW ART FOR IT ALREADY. LOOK AT THIS AND MARVEL: [Ladybug!Oikawa and Chat Noir!Kuroo](http://gings-art.tumblr.com/post/139645809283/oikuro-in-ladybug-au-for-mapachelunas-fanfic) )
> 
> Thank you everyone who showed interest in the first sneak peek over on Tumblr, It really motivated me to push forward. I have this one planned out almost in it’s entirety -missing a few details here and there, but that’s it- SO HOLD ME ACCOUNTABLE FOR THIS.
> 
> That being said, there are obviously some major differences and deviations from the original Miraculous Ladybug show here, in no small part because in order to keep the characters, well, themselves, I had to adjust accordingly. So Oikawa ISN'T Marinette and Kuroo ISN'T Adrien, although they do share some trait overlap along the way. And given how little we know about the origins of the Miraculous stones and Hawk Moth, I've taken some liberties there too... >.>
> 
> THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ON THIS JOURNEY. :D

“Iwa-chaaaan~!”

“No.”

Tooru gaped. “I haven’t even said anything yet!” He pouted at the snort that got from his best friend, who didn’t even pause in pulling his -undeniably hideous- soccer sock up his calf.

“You were going to go off about something that Kuroo did, weren’t you.” Iwaizumi didn’t even have the decency to pause to give Tooru a chance to defend himself. “And then you were probably going to start going off about some half-baked plan to break into his locker to get one of his dirty practice shirts-”

“I only did that one time!” Tooru hissed, shoving his hand into Iwaizumi’s face, frantically looking around. “And can you not say stuff like that so loudly, Iwa-chan? Honestly, have a little tact; I know it’s hard for a brute like you, but a token effort would be nice.”

“Like you’re any better,” Iwaizumi slapped his hand out of his way, ignoring the hurt whimper as he stood up. “Half the school knows you’re obsessed with Kuroo anyway.”

“That,” Tooru stuck a finger up in the air, “Is a blatant lie. Shi-chan said that Makki said that Mattsun said that Suga-chan said that Tendou definitely doesn’t know, which means that the gossip grapevine is still very much dry, thank you.”

“That you could say that with a serious face is probably the scariest thing I’ve seen this week,” Iwaizumi muttered, grabbing his ankle and pulling his leg back with a quiet grunt. “And we had that creepy mime crawling around on Monday too.”

“The Mime-ster,” Tooru sighed, crossing his arms as he watched Iwaizumi switch to his other leg. “He was creepy, but not that hard to get rid of. You know Iwa-chan, you’re not getting as good of a stretch as you could be. You’re going to pull something someday, especially with all that falling you soccer-heads are oh so good at.”

“I’m not doing yoga with you, so shut up already,” Iwaizumi switched to pulling his knees up to his chest, and really, what a waste of untapped potential. “And you only got rid of him so quickly because Chat Noir somehow managed to be a bigger clown than even you.”

“It’s part of his charm, so he likes to assure me,” Tooru replied dryly, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head, a familiar shock of spiky black hair at the end of the field catching his attention. “Is that Kuroo-chan?”

“Here we go,” Iwaizumi muttered as he bent down to grab his shins. “It’s after school club activities; he’s probably going to the Kendo club.”

“But that club starts at three on the dot, and its three-fifteen now, and,” Tooru paused to crane his neck, leaning on Iwaizumi’s back to try to see around the corner Kuroo had disappeared. “The Kendo club always meets in Gym Two, and that’s clear across campus. No,” He gracefully managed to stay on his feet when Iwaizumi stood up with a snap, spinning out of his reach with a twirl. “He must be practicing with the Volleyball club today.”

“You are the creepiest piece of shit I have ever met-”

“No, I believe that honor belongs to Shi-chan and Makki. Have you see the new banner for their blog? Mattsun said Makki drew it himself.” He gave a theatrical shiver. “There’s so many hearts. I, on the other hand,” He paused to press a hand to his chest, smile sparkling. “Am _miraculous_.”

“How do you still have a secret identity?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously, pressing his arm across his body with the other, twisting gently to follow the stretch in his shoulder. “How does Tikki-chan even put up with you?”

“Because he’s funny,” The little pink head peeked out of Oikawa’s casually unzipped bag, shooting both teenagers a bright smile. “And he’s really good at saving the day.”

“You hear that, Iwa-chan? Tikki-chan knows how to recognize greatness, unlike _some_ supposed-best friends-”

“When’s the last time you ate, Tikki-chan?” Iwaizumi interrupted him, eyes fixed solemnly on Tikki. “Because I think you’re hallucinating.”

“Rude, so rude!”

Tikki’s answering little giggle was drowned out by a call across the field, nearly causing both Tooru and Iwaizumi to jump to out of their skins, Tooru’s hand quickly finding its way into his bag. “Iwaizumi-san!” Kyoutani was standing near the halfway line, a faint scowl tugging his lips down. “Practice is starting.”

Tooru leaned around Iwaizumi to waggle his fingers at Kyoutani. “Hello, Mad Dog-chan~! How are you today?”

Kyoutani’s scowl immediately darkened, brows dipping almost dangerously over his eyes. Tooru couldn’t help but be impressed by the sliver of fear that ran through his body at that. Kyoutani managed to be scarier than most of the Akumatized villains he fought without much effort. Impressive.

“All non-players off the field,” Kyoutani eventually grunted, turning around to jog away, deftly ignoring Tooru’s cheery _‘Good luck~!”_

“Scary,” Tooru finally sighed, tilting his hand to peer down at the large blue eyes peeking up at him. “You have to be more careful, Tikki-chan.”

“Sorry!”

“Both of you have to be more careful,” Iwaizumi groused, spinning Tooru around and pushing him towards the bleachers. “And stop antagonizing Kentarou; he’s a good kid.”

“You also think Ushiwaka-chan is an ‘okay guy,’” Tooru pointed out, “So excuse me if I don’t trust your judgement here, Iwa-chan.”

“That’s your problem. Just don’t come crying to me when he ends up with an evil butterfly in him, trying to bite your head off.”

“You wouldn’t let him do that...would you?” Tooru watched Iwaizumi about-face without another word. “Iwa-chan!”

“Stay out of my bag, Oikawa!” And with those parting words, Iwaizumi jogged off to join the rest of the team, leaving Tooru behind without a care in the world.

“I need a new best friend,” He muttered, grabbing Iwaizumi’s bag and making his way up to his favorite bleacher, third from the top, _just_ slightly above the middle; enough of a vantage point to see most of the campus if he wanted to look, but close enough to the ground level that he could still make out most of the features of everyone below him. “Iwa-chan is too mean to me.”

“I think Hajime-kun is sweet,” Tikki chimed in, poking her head out a little more fully once Tooru strategically placed his bag between his feet, Iwaizumi’s bag acting as an extra barrier between her and the running soccer players. “He’s just looking out for you.”

“By telling me that he’d let Mad Dog-chan try to eat me.”

Tikki giggled, floating up to peek past the bag in her way, watching the bobbing bleached head as it ran past. “I think Kyoutani-kun’s bark is worse than his bite. He’s very soft when talking with Yahaba-kun.”

“Like a cactus,” Tooru snorted, leaning over to start digging through the completely unprotected duffel bag in front of him. “Mad Dog-chan has a crush, but love hasn’t stopped an Akuma before.”

“You never know,” Tikki said, glancing over at him with a smile. “Love makes you do crazy things.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re implying, Tikki-chan,” Tooru sang, letting out a soft _aha!_ when his fingers finally hit soft plastic, the bag wrinkling underneath his touch.

“I’m talking about using Ladybug to get Kuroo-kun’s used-”

“We can sit here and talk about all of, _that_ ,” Tooru interrupted, voice just the slightest bit shrill, “Or we can split these chocolate chip cookies between us.” He lifted his prize triumphantly, the plastic bag swinging gently in the air, heavy with fat cookies. “I knew Iwa-chan was holding out on us.”

“But Hajime-kun said-”

“Iwa-chan knows better than to leave his bag unattended around me,” Tooru offered Tikki a cookie, humming happily at the way the bite he’d taken practically melted in his mouth. “He knows I’m going to look anyway.”

He could actually pinpoint the moment Tikki gave in, her smile indulgent as she took the cookie with a small sigh, a sigh that immediately turned into a delighted trill after she took a bite. “It’s good right?” He watched Tikki’s antennas bob up and down as she chomped away at the cookie in her grasp. “Good! Because we’re both going to need the energy, so we can make it across the field and in front of Gym Five after Iwa-chan’s done throwing himself around.”

“Gym Five? Isn’t that where-”

“The Volleyball club practices, yup!”

* * *

 “NICE RECEIVE!”

Tetsurou watched the ball fly up in the air on the opposite side of the net, following it as it made its way into Kageyama’s hands, and...bingo.

“GOT IT!” Tetsurou bent his knees, looking past Hinata’s -always impressive- jump, firmly focused on the way Bokuto was running up behind him, eyes burning with the fierce determination that was only really present when he knew it was going to be his ball.

Think again, Bokuto.

Tetsurou leapt up just as Hinata hit the ground again, Bokuto’s hand making solid contact with the ball instead...just in time to meet his block. Tetsurou felt his lips twitching up into a smile at Bokuto’s enraged shout, the ball falling harmlessly back onto the opposite side of the court.

“Damn it!”

“I think that makes it our game, doesn’t it?” Tetsurou’s smirk could only widen in the face of Bokuto’s grumpy scowl, looking past him to meet Sawamura’s exhausted glower. “What do you think, Captain?”

“Cut that out,” Sawamura muttered, wiping a hand down his face. “It’s weird coming from you.”

“How did you do that?!” Hinata suddenly popped up into his line of sight, eyes clearly gleaming for the few seconds that they were eye-level before he dropped back onto his feet, only to hop right back up. “Me and Kageyama have been practicing, and I thought we were getting pretty good, but you saw right through it, and you even knew it was going to Bokuto-san-,”

Tetsurou laughed, reaching through the net to plant a hand on Hinata’s head, anchoring him to the ground. “Calm down, Shrimpy.” He ruffled his hair, watching in amusement as Kageyama grimaced over his shoulder, his version of a pout. “Bokuto’s just easy to read; you and Kageyama _have_ gotten better.” He watched Hinata light up, Kageyama’s gaze immediately dropping to his feet as he shuffled awkwardly, mumbling his thanks under his breathe. “Good job.”

“Kuroo,” Tetsurou glanced over his shoulder, watching Ushijima walk up to him, gaze steady even as Tanaka muttered _‘Here we go’_ and Nishinoya started snickering. “Have you considered joining the Volleyball club?”

“We do this every week, big guy,” Tetsurou turned around with a chuckle. “I already told you, I can’t because-,”

“-You’re already part of the Kendo club,” Ushijima finished for him with a slight frown.

“That’s right.” Tetsurou slapped a hand onto the taller boy’s shoulder. “And I really can’t afford another club activity right now because-,”

“-You’re in the college prep class.” Ushijima’s frown deepened further. “You’re an exceptional blocker though.”

Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile ruefully at the almost betrayed tone. “It’s a hobby.”

“And kendo isn’t?” He glanced over to see Shirabu staring at him with his arms crossed, nose crinkled in distaste.

“Kendo,” Tetsurou lifted a finger into the air loftily, ignoring Bokuto’s snickers, “Is a _lifestyle_ , not a hobby.” He brought his arm back down with a lazy shrug. “Besides, it’s a family thing.”

“So you just come to our practices to what, show us up?” Shirabu’s tone was drier than his history teacher's lectures, and just as scathing.

“I like to think of it as, _keeping you on your toes_ ,” Tetsurou quirked his fingers into air quotes, echoing the words Sawamura had used the first time he’d joined them, after weeks of putting up with Bokuto’s incessant whining. He could see Sawamura regretting them now. “Can’t have you guys getting lazy, can we?” He stuck an elbow out at Bokuto as he ducked under the net, snickering when he just met him with his own elbow in response. “How else are you guys going to win Nationals?”

“We have to get through the preliminaries first for that,” Sawamura sighed, walking up to the net to join them. “We can’t get too cocky now.”

“Why Sawamura,” Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow at him. “You’re usually a pillar of unwavering moral leadership-,”

“It’s sexy!”

“-It’s not like you to be so timid,” Tetsurou continued smoothly over Bokuto’s interruption. “Especially with such strong first years.” He nodded over at Kageyama and Hinata, backs immediately ramrod straight at the praise. “You even have a pinch server this year.”

“He’s right,” Ushijima turned his frown onto his captain, brows dipping low. “We’re stronger this year than we’ve ever been-,”

“WHOO!” Tanaka and Noya predictably crowed in the background. “YEAH YEAH YEAH-!”

“-There is no way we’re going to lose,” Ushijima pressed, and Tetsurou swore that Shirabu actually had stars sparkling in his eyes. Ah, young love.

“Our offense is strong,” Sawamura agreed, humming thoughtfully. “But our defense could still use a lot of work. Our receives are passable, at best, and our blocking is really weak.” He glanced over at Kuroo thoughtfully. “We really could use more experienced middle blockers…”

“Hey,” Tetsurou threw his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “I may not be able to play for the team, but I can help you train a few newbies, if you want.” He pursed his lips. “The basketball team has a tall kid, too mouthy for his own good, but he’s being wasted on the bench. You guys might be able to lure him over.”

“You mean Lev?” Hinata scrunched up his nose. “He’s in my class, but he’s really loud-,”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Kageyama muttered, leaning away when Hinata immediately ducked into his line of sight.

“What was that, Bakageyama?!”

“Like I said, too mouthy for his own good,” Tetsurou shrugged. “He follows Yaku around like a giant, clumsy puppy though, so you can probably get him in here if you tell him Yaku used to play.”

“That could work,” Sawamura murmured, eyes firing up. “Anyone else?”

“Uh, there’s that other tall first year. The blond kid with the glasses.”

“Tsukishima,” Ushijima offered. “I’ve asked him before.”

“And?” Bokuto asked, the smirk on his face saying he probably already knew what had happened, but wanted to hear it again just for kicks.

Ushijima didn’t have a face suited for pouting, but he got pretty damn close to it all the same. “He informed me that he carried pepper spray, and would use it if I approached him about it again.”

“Were you following him home?” Sawamura looked like he didn’t want to know the answer, but felt obligated to ask. It was a look that sat too easily on his face.

“...Not all the way,” Ushijima’s confession was almost lost under Tetsurou and Bokuto’s howls of laughter, and the look of physical pain that crossed Sawamura’s face was honestly the icing on the cake.

“Okay, just, don’t do that,” Sawamura pointed at Ushijima. “It’s not good for team morale if you get maced.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Yamaguchi!”

The pinch server practically jumped to attention, yelping when their tiny team manager let out a squeak of surprise. “Sorry, Yachi-san!”

Sawamura’s sigh was almost inaudible. “Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi glanced over, face still flushed. “Y-yes, Captain?”

“You’re friends with Tsukishima, right?” He waited just long enough for Yamaguchi’s hesitant nod before going on. “Has he ever thought about joining the Volleyball club?”

“Ah,” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile crossing his lips. “I did ask him, when I first joined. He said he rather eat wasps than spend any more time voluntarily with, uh, some people.” The way his eyes darted towards Kageyama and Hinata was completely unsubtle, to everyone but them.

“...Right,” Sawamura looked over at Tetsurou dryly. “Any more suggestions?”

“Give Lev a shot,” He said easily. “Maybe ask that Tsukishima kid again, you never know.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “You can be pretty inspiring when you want something.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sawamura snorted, crossing his arms. “Is Kozume dropping by again?”

“Nah, I’m meeting _him_ today. Sorry big guy,” Tetsurou slapped Bokuto on the shoulder when he visibly deflated. “I’ll make sure he drops by next time, okay?”

“You better,” Bokuto mumbled petulantly. “You said that last week too.”

“Ah, well, you know,” Tetsurou forced a chuckle, shoulders jolting up sharply. “Stuff came up, and I got busy. It slipped my mind.”

“You always get busy,” Bokuto whined, holding his hand out for their parting first bump all the same. “I miss you.”

“Aw, bro, I’m touched,” Tetsurou’s laugh was sharp enough to make Shirabu squint suspiciously in his direction, and a fresh layer of perspiration burst out underneath his shirt. “But I know you only love me for Kenma.”

“Some love’s better than no love!” Bokuto shot back, hands on his hips. “Your ugly mug should feel lucky.”

Tetsurou grabbed his bag from underneath the bench, backing out of the gym with a sharp salute. “You would know right?” He pointed at Sawamura. “Good luck with the recruits.”

“Thanks,” The captain rolled his eyes. “Say hi to Kozume for us.”

“You got it. Bye, guys!”

He waited until the echoes of everyone’s responses died down before turning the corner, slumping against Gym Six’s wall with a groan. “Shit, that was close.”

“Your bag stinks,” Tetsurou glanced down to see his bag distending and bulging up, the well-used zipper finally clicking open enough to reveal a disgruntled pair of green eyes. “Why does your bag always stink this much?”

“It’s a sports bag, I keep sweaty socks in there,” Tetsurou rolled his eyes. “I was having a crisis, Plagg. A little sympathy would be nice.”

“Pft,” Plagg pushed the zipper back further, taking deep, labored breaths. “You should do your laundry more often; I thought I was going to die.”

“You eat overripe cheese and natto,” Tetsurou pointed out.

“What’s your point?”

“Plagg.” Tetsurou sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Focus.”

“What are you even worried about? Koutarou?” Plagg snorted, floating up to hover near Tetsurou’s shoulder. “You could probably do the Caramelldansen in front of him as Chat Noir and he still wouldn’t figure it out.”

“Bokuto’s not dumb; he’s top in maths,” Tetsurou pointed out, poking Plagg in the stomach, snickering when he clutched his middle with a betrayed look.

“He’s still oblivious,” Plagg insisted, hovering out of his reach and straight into his hair, settling with a wiggle. “You should worry about the kid with the old school Bieber haircut instead.”

“Who, Shirabu?” The sounds of a sharp whistle and shouting drifted towards them, and when he looked, Tetsurou could just make out the players on the soccer field gathering together. “Eh, as long as I don’t join the team, I won’t be on his radar.” He shrugged. “That, or mess with Ushijima.”

Plagg leaned over his forehead, the thin whisker on the top of his head slapping Tetsurou on the nose. “You _always_ mess with Ushijima.”

“The big guy makes it too easy,” Tetsurou laughed, scratching his nose. “But you’re right; I should probably rein it in a little. Just in case.”

“Glad we solved _your_ problem,” Plagg sat up, tugging at the black hair around him insistently. “Now solve mine; where’s my cheese?”

“Ow, cut that out,” Tetsurou ruffled his hair, bravely pretending he didn’t feel Plagg nipping at his fingertips. “Kenma should be here any minute with it.”

“Ah, Kenma,” Plagg flopped back with a happy sigh. “He’s my favorite human, you know.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tetsurou drawled, shaking his hand out before sticking it into his pocket. “I’ll remember that next time you want to stink up my kitchen at midnight.”

“I get hungry!” Plagg protested, watching Tetsurou pull his phone out with interest. “Are you messaging him?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on.” Tetsurou mumbled, unlocking his phone with a breath of surprise. “Huh. He already sent me one.”

* * *

 “Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, head snapping around to look behind them, practically bouncing on his toes. “Stop being such a slowpoke, we’re going to miss him!”

“I’m tired, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi huffed, slipping his street shoes on so slowly, that Tooru was sure he was doing it on purpose. “Hold on.”

“But we’re going to be late!”

“To what, walking past Kuroo just long enough for you to trip and giggle like a hyena when he asks if you’re alright?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he planted his hands on his thighs and pushed himself upright, ignoring Tooru’s affronted gasp. “We do that every other week.”

“I do _not_ sound like a hyena, take that back!” Tooru shot back, shoving Iwaizumi’s duffel into his chest and spinning him around with one smooth movement. “Honestly Iwa-chan, how are you ever going to get a girlfriend with that attitude of yours is beyond me, Tikki thinks so too-,” Tikki giggled from the depths of his bag, right on cue, “-Besides,” Tooru continued, marching Iwaizumi forward, “I don’t trip _every_ time-,”

“Cut that shit out,” Iwaizumi dug his heels in, grunting when Tooru slammed into his back. “You keep being a little shit, and you’ll have to go by yourself.”

“Iwa-chan! Please!” Tooru tugged on the back of his shirt urgently. “He’s going to leave!”

“You’re so annoying,” Iwaizumi sighed, started forward, eye twitching when Tooru cheered and skipped up next to him. “And what do you call the tumble you took yesterday in front of your fan club when Kuroo walked by, a ‘graceful descent’?”

“Don’t be rude,” Tooru scoffed. “I just had an untied shoelace, or something.”

“Or something,” Iwaizumi snorted. “Slipped in a puddle of your own drool, probably.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tooru turned his face away, making a show of craning his head around like he could hide the flush high on his cheeks underneath sheer determination. “You must have head-butted that ball too hard; you know that can’t be good for that teeny overworked brain of yours. You could really hurt yourself.”

“That’s it, I’m revoking Tikki privileges,” Iwaizumi lunged for Tooru’s bag. “Give it.”

Tooru yanked his bag away, exclaiming loudly. “You can’t do that to her, she still has a sense of humor!” He dodged Iwaizumi’s next lunge with ease, dancing out of his reach. “You’ll drain her of everything happy and fun in life!”

“I’m trying to save her from your horrible influence,” Iwaizumi growled as Tooru kept avoiding him. “You’re going to corrupt her.”

“If that was going to happen,” Tooru declared, bag high above his head, “It would have happened years ago, and you know it!”

“You’ve gotten worse with age,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, suddenly looking past Tooru with narrowed eyes. “Is that Kuroo?”

“Where?” Tooru snapped around, and immediately felt the bag disappear from his hands. “Iwa-chan!”

“Got it,” Iwaizumi chuckled, unzipping the bag with a flick of his wrist. “You’re too easy, Oikawa.”

Tooru pouted. “That was low, Iwa-chan, even for you.” He crossed his arms. “You’re preying on my emotions, you cruel, cruel man.”

“You’ll live,” Iwaizumi dismissed, peeking into the bag. “You alright, Tikki-chan?”

Tikki popped her head out, shooting them both a quick smile. “I’m okay! But you have a message,” She brandished Tooru’s phone, a video already playing on it. “I think Hanamaki-kun is on the prowl again.”

“ _Now_?” Tooru groaned, taking his phone at the same time Iwaizumi asked, “About what? Oikawa’s right here.”

“I don’t know,” Tikki confessed, peering up at them. “It wasn’t playing with sound. He looks upset though.”

“Because Shi-chan got kidnapped. _Again_ ,” Tooru cursed, passing the phone to Iwaizumi while he looked around, eyes quickly scanning windows, the path ahead of them, and the field behind them. From his phone, he could still faintly hear Hanamaki ranting about _I know you’re doing this on purpose, Shigeru, I don’t know how, but you definitely are. Stop batting your eyelashes at the villains, you little shit, you play damsel in distress too well-_ “We need to go.”

“How does Hanamaki have the time to update the blog while running for his life?” Iwaizumi muttered incredulously, eyes still stuck to the bobbing face on the screen. “Is that a _mummy_?”

“Makki is a man of many, creepy, talents,” Tooru muttered, eyes landing on a bathroom up ahead. “I need you to cover for me.”

“Like you even need to ask,” Iwaizumi nudged him with his shoulder. “I’ll try to stop Kyoutani from seeing the video after you go too.”

“You’re the best, Iwa-chan!”

“I know, now let’s go!”

* * *

 Tetsurou’s eyebrows shot up as he glanced over the message.

“What’d he say?” Plagg asked impatiently. “Is he bringing Camembert?!”

“Sorry Plagg,” Tetsurou lifted the phone up to his eye level, letting him take a look at the message himself. “Time to work.”

**_Where are you. There’s a guy in a pharaoh mask making mummies outside the museum. I think he has Yahaba-kun._ **

“But, but,” Plagg whined. “My cheese-!”

“Duty calls,” Tetsurou glanced around quickly before tossing his bag into the bushes next to him. “Hopefully that will still be there later.”

* * *

 

Tooru slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, taking a cursory peek underneath the stalls. Didn’t want a repeat of last year, after all.

“Alright, coast is clear.” He opened his bag, shooting Tikki a smile when she flew out. “Let’s do this.”

“Just say the words!”

* * *

 “Tetsurou _-_!”

“Plagg, transform me!”

* * *

 “Tikki, transform me!”


End file.
